


On Fire

by basilique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flashbacks to anal sex, Gang lord Viktor Nikiforov, Just a ficlet of Viktor masturbating to Yuuri, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilique/pseuds/basilique
Summary: Yuuri had to work tonight, and Viktor is sorely missing his presence. Just thinking about Yuuri dancing, all done-up in stage makeup, the rhinestones around his eyes glittering in the red stage-lights, was enough to get Viktor rock-hard in the bath water.He’s got to do something about that now. Because like most Yuuri-induced erections, this one is persistent, and not going away by itself.(This just a short excerpt from my much longer fic, "Welcome to the Madness", available here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11039316/chapters/24606993)





	On Fire

Viktor Nikiforov props himself up on his elbow to pour lubricant into his palm. 

He warms it between his hands, and then lies back down on the silky white comforter of his enormous waterbed, and slides his fingers down the soft skin of his lower stomach, and onto the tender head of his erect cock. 

He is already naked, just climbing out of the bathtub, and the curtains are drawn in his suite in the deluxe beachside hotel that his gang operates. It is late, and Viktor’s bedroom is lit only by one bedside lamp. 

Yuuri had to work tonight, and Viktor is sorely missing his presence. Just thinking about Yuuri dancing, all done-up in stage makeup, the rhinestones around his eyes glittering in the red stage-lights, was enough to get Viktor rock-hard in the bath water. 

He’s got to do something about that now. Because like most Yuuri-induced erections, this one is persistent, and not going away by itself. 

Masturbation has nothing on the real Yuuri. The sparkle in his eyes, the warmth of his flesh, the taste of his mouth, render Viktor helpless with wonder and desire. There is no fantasy Viktor has ever had as erotic as one confident, teasing, tender cock of that boy’s eyebrows. 

He sets Viktor’s body on fire. But more than that, his heart. 

Viktor is in love. And he feels it in his whole body. It is relentless, the rollercoaster of elation and despair and desire that all originates and terminates in Yuuri. 

Viktor will never be able to go to the Hornet’s Nest to watch Yuuri perform. As the leader of the Skins, Viktor is a walking target for assassination attempts, and he really can’t be seen in as conspicuous a setting as a strip club. 

But Yuuri is only too happy to give him private shows. 

Viktor remembers now, his hand sliding over the head of his cock, Yuuri’s last performance for him here, two nights ago, on the pole that is now a permanent fixture in the room. 

Yuuri had let Viktor pin him to the pole, strip his clothes off and drop them to the floor, and turn him around, to hiss with delight when he found that Yuuri’s tight teal speedo was _open-backed_. 

Viktor had pinned him, slicked him, slid a plug into his ass, and then clicked on the music and sat back to watch him dance. 

Yuuri had set the room on fire, whipping his head around and twining himself around the pole, his breath catching every now and then, and his body shuddering with the pleasure of the plug inside him. 

Basking in Viktor’s ravenous gaze, he’d rubbed himself hard against the pole. And then he’d come to Viktor with his erection making a clear lump in his tight little speedo, smiling and biting his lip. The flush of arousal in his cheeks was too pretty to bear, the loving gaze in those deep black eyes… 

Viktor gasps as he thinks of those eyes. 

And Yuuri had shoved him onto the bed and turned around to keep dancing for him. Reached up to run his fingers through his own hair, swayed down onto Viktor’s lap… 

Viktor had run his fingers up Yuuri’s sides, and Yuuri had leaned back against him, still swaying with the stereo music. He’d let his head fall back against Viktor’s shoulder, turned his head to kiss him open-mouthed; perfect trust, perfect surrender. 

Viktor’s breath is coming in shuddering gasps now. And he thinks about how hard he’d been, his cock throbbing, slotted between the cheeks of Yuuri’s ass as Yuuri danced on him, _for_ him. 

He’d slid his fingers over the cheeks of Yuuri’s ass, slow and light, to get another shudder out of Yuuri. And then he’d slipped them between his cheeks again, and slowly pulled the buttplug out. His fingers sunk into Yuuri easily, stretched and stroked him. And gradually Yuuri forgot to move in Viktor’s lap, and just lay back against him and moaned. He’d pulled a condom out of the front of his speedo and handed it wordlessly over his shoulder to Viktor. 

Viktor had opened his pants and rolled the condom on, and then it was effortless to slide inside Yuuri, one hand on his chest and the other down the front of his speedo, rubbing his hot cock. 

Viktor’s own cock spasms with pleasure at the memory of Yuuri’s sounds. How Yuuri had shoved himself down deeper on the hilt of Viktor’s cock, moaning for him, letting himself be split open like that in Viktor’s lap… 

Viktor lets out an involuntary groan as he jerks in his own fist. The memory is too sweet to bear any longer; the sweat on Yuuri’s naked back, the soft tightness inside his body, his moans… 

Viktor cums in his fist, gasping and gritting his teeth to keep from crying out loud. 

He falls back onto his pillows with a long moan.


End file.
